I'll Start a New Life
by RaKiSTAnG SaDiSTa
Summary: A Princess desperately tries to run away from her life, and succeeded. Not knowing that she'll meet somebody who'd make her new life MUCH better than the old one, BUT also not knowing that he has a secret identity, himself. 1st chap. is boring[NejiTen]
1. The Runaway Princess

**Disclaimer: **If I do, Kisame wouldn't be so ugly, Orochimaru won't be too disgusting, Sasuke wouldn't always be a sissy, Sakura won't be a dumb pink-haired and... I hope I live for making this stupid **joke** of a Disclaimer.

**Summary: **(AU)She's a princess that wants to run away from her life, and when she did ...she likes it, she meets somebody that she doesn't know.. but has a secret identity, himself. NejiTen

**iA-yOh: **Haha! I live because of making that Disclaimer!... Hope the casts won't see that!

**iya: **I just want to tell you, Master... some HUGE pack is outside our Chamber with Flame Throwers at their hands!

**Kitty Kat: **Funny... they seem to look like fans... look at their shirts! "I love Sharks!"

"I love Snakes!"

"I love Sasuke!"

"I love Pink!"

"I like Kisame!"

"I like Orochimaru!"

"I'm an ally of Kisame!"

"I am a Sasuke Fanatic!"

"I love Sakura! I love Pink!"

**iA-yOh: **okay... God, you heard my pleading, BUT YOU MADE IT MUCH MUCH WORSE!

* * *

On to the story!

Along the outskirts of Konoha... there stood two mansions... the kingdom palaces of... Konoha!

"No!" a girl replied almost shouting, her eyes are blazing with fury!

The woman before her gasp with shock, "I didn't raised you just to be a disobedient child!Athena, you're a disgrace in our family!" (**iA-yOh: **it's not the real name! I'll tell you why it's what her mother call her that... LATER.)

"But Mother, " she argued, but her own mother cutted her off, "Disgraceful! Truly disgraceful!"

The girl was furious, she didn't bother to answer back anymore and just run to her room.

She run through the incredibly large halls of their mansion. She locked herself in her own room. She quickly laid at her huge bed as she groaned and stared blankly at the ceiling. _Why me? _She thought and asked herself.

"Why me?" she muttered as tears slowly forming at her chocolate eyes... but then... she managed to hold it back from falling. She gathered up her courage and sat straight from her chair. She closed her eyes and just sat there... with complete silence. (This is how she make a plan.)

When she opened her eyes, it's already night.. and she really thought hard for this! And she made up her mind.

Her eyes showed desperation... hope... bravery... confusion... lost... crazy... nuts... dummy... bitc- (**Kitty Kat: **WOAH! Foul! Foul!...DON'T MESS WITH THE SCRIPTS, YOU.. YOU.. LOUSY AUTHOR!** ;; iA-yOh: **okay... fine fine! Geez! Folks... just stop at "bravery" there.)

"No more backing up." she muttered under her sigh and grinned. She didn't change her clothes and just took a small nap, but really ...she's half-awake, half-asleep.

Soon enough she think it's already time to do her plan! She bolted her eyes open and saw her clock, _11:45 PM_

She thought this is the perfect time, she smirked and slowly she rose from her bed.. she tied her hair in two buns like what she always wants it... but since her mother want her hair down, she can't, so at this point.. she's really desperate to start a new life.

She took out her picked clothes from her closet and wore it. She made it a while ago.. she cutted the bottom and middle of the black dress, then it has two parts.. she sew the two parts and it turned out to be a jump suit. When she wore it... it doesn't look like a do-it-yourself jumpsuit! Nobody would know that she just made it from a dress!

She took a peek outside, but to her dismay.. she found the guards! Don't get her wrong! Even if she's a princess, she's a very skilled ninja! Yeah sure, she had no connection at the villages... but still, she learned by her OWN self. What a skilled ninja!

She made the guards unconsious by her attacks, but she made sure that she didn't kill them. She run silently to the halls (a skilled ninja she is), she got at the very bottom of the mansion where she saw the maids' rooms... she got in one room and when she got in she found a maid sleeping soundly. She smirked... then she opened the closet and found casual clothes that really fit her! She took the maid's small but spacious bag and put there the maid's clothes.

She swung the bag at her shoulders and put there her bags of money. She got out and run away safely! "Goodbye," she muttered from afar

"hello, new life!" she smiled. (**iA-yOh: **You might be wondering why I haven't put her real name yet.. well you'll see it when she introduces herself to somebody! and... I'm sure some of you or all of you knows her name, right?)

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha...

"We need another one." Gai exclaimed.

Gai is a teacher of two students. But in a group, it should be composed of four members! They need another one.

Well... Lee was the VERY first student of Gai. And Neji just popped out of nowhere! They haven't seen him before and then he just appeared.

* * *

Meanwhile,

_So this is Konoha.. _the princess thought. She has NEVER seen Konoha before. Her mother forbids her, probably because of sudden danger. The girl was amazed at how she felt good to be free!

Suddenly, she saw a weapon shop. She has weapons at the mansion, the ones given to her secretly by her maids. But her mother found out and threw it away, but before that... she knew **perfectly **well how to handle those, she learn easily and she know many techniques made by her own. And, she know how to control chakra, AND sense chakra too. She really wanted to get her own weapons so she bought many weapons and a kunai pouch.

She looked at the others, when she looked from afar she saw the Academy... She decided to go there and she saw many kids just graduated and has forehead protectors! She decided that she go to the Hokage instead.

"What?" Tsunade replied.

"Please, Hokage-sama. I really needed it." she pleaded.

Tsunade gave the girl a confusing look, "why? Didn't you graduated?"

"umm... I'm... I'm... My parents didn't let me." the girl reasoned out.

"eh? What kind of parents do you have? very well... if you didn't go at the Academy, then you'll have to show me how you throw weapons! Attack me." Tsunade stated.

The princess sighed as Shizune (Tsunade's assistant) handed her a kunai. She twirled it, expertly and threw it to Tsunade in top speed. It **almost **hitted Tsunade at the face! Luckily, Tsunade dodged it with her two fingers. It's just half an inch away from her face, and she almost didn't caught it. Tsunade threw the kunai to somewhere. (**iA-yOh: **Oh what a Hokage! This is horrible... what a HOKAGE! **;; iya: **Hey look! The mob outside gets bigger! Look at the new comers' t-shirts... "I love Tsunade. Tsunade is the best. I praise Tsunade" **;; iA-yOh: **Damn! I blew it again!)

"I can see you're good," she replied and continued, "very well... here you go." Tsunade said and handed her a forehead protector, "Thank you, Hokage-sama! Thank you for the big help!"

She walked away and wore her forehead protector. On the village, she saw an apartment for rent, she rented it and just laid her bag at the bed, and plan to unpack later on. She wanted to go out again, and she did! How she love to be free! She walked and walked and decided to be alone and headed at the woods. While she's there she kept on twirling a kunai at her hands expertly. Then she threw it swiftly at a tree and it strucked it at the middle.

* * *

Just then, she heard a voice and footsteps of a person, "WHY! WHY ARE WE AT A GROUP WITH ONLY TWO STUDENTS! NOW WHO WOULD WE INVITE IN OUR GROUP! WE TRIED TO INVITE EVERY NINJA BUT THEY ALREADY HAVE THEIR OWN GROUPS! THIS SUCKS! MY BELOVED YOUTH GOD, HELP ME!." somebody complained. (**iA-yOh: **You might be wondering why it's all-caps... well it's because that's what it is.)

"THIS SUCKS! THIS REALLY SUCKS... RIGHT, NEJI!" somebody asked.

The princess thought that the guy was alone since she only hear one person talking, and seems like the other person is silent. But she knew that the other is very strong! She can sense his OVERFLOWING chakra.

She didn't mind them and decided to go up the tree and be alone for the meantime. She twirled another kunai at her hand, not really getting hurt by it.

Just then, she saw the two people. She saw that they are the same age as hers and their ninjas. Then the pale one looked at her. The one beside the pale guy looked at where he's looking and saw the girl.

"HEY!" the one with the weird haircut said.

The girl looked down, "what?"

"COME DOWN HERE!" he ordered. Tenten jumped down gracefully, like a REAL ninja.

"yes?" she asked.

"WHAT GROUP ARE YOU IN?" he asked.

"... I have no group..." she replied.

"YOU DON'T! GREAT! WANNA JOIN **OUR **GROUP?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure." she answered, how could she reject the invitation... she needed a new life afterall!

They walked for the girl to meet the teacher, on the way...

"II'M ROCK LEE! WHAT' YOUR NAME!" Lee asked.

"I'm Tenten... Tenten-" before she continue.. she remembered something _if I tell my surname... they'll know who I am! _(**iA-yOh: **Here's the name!... and don't even think that I know her last name, I'm just gonna invent at later chapters..)

"Just Tenten." she replied.

The pale one look suspicious. "NEJI! INTRODUCE YOURSELF!"

The pale one sighed, "Neji. Just Neji." (**iA-yOh: **Just because I won't tell his last name doesn't mean I don't know HIS lastname! Well I certainly do!)

"YOU TWO ARE SO WEIRD! WHY DON'T YOU TELL YOUR LAST NAMES!" Lee asked making big gestures.

* * *

the two remained silent, ignoring Lee's questionsSsSsSsSs.

"YOU TWO ARE REALLY ALIKE! YOU TWO WOULD JUST APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE. YOU TWO WOULDN'T TELL YOUR LASTNAMES. YOU TWO.." Lee kept on blabbering.

_Doesn't this guy stop talking!... I just hope they're not very skilled, it would be ashame to not catch up with them... _Tenten thought and sighed.

Just then, Tenten realized that they're already at the meeting place... They sat down at a bench...

Lee sat and blabbered over again about. I dunno... hmm... but what I heard from his blabbering is something about.. hmm... I think it's about "Youth Power".

Neji sat with his arms crossed and his closed eyes. And... Tenten.. she sat with just slightly grace for others not to be suspicious.

And when their "lovely" sensei appeared..

"GOOD MORNING MY DEAREST STUDENTS! I WAS TOLD THAT YOU ALREADY FOUND A NEW MEMBE-..." before Gai (sensei) continue, he already saw Tenten.

"OH, I CAN SEE THE NEWS IS TRUE!" Gai continued. "NOW! EVERY DEAREST SUDENTS OF MINE WOULD NTRODUCE THEIRSELVES, TELL A LITTLE ABOUT THEMSELVES, AND TELL YOUR OWN GOAL! GOT THAT, MY DEAR STUDENTS?"

"YES, GAI-SENSEI!"

"sure.."

"YOU CAN START, MY DEAREST LEE!" Gai pointed a finger to Lee, so at this point Lee is already clearing his throat.

"THANK YOU, GAI-SENSEI! WELL MY DEAR GROUPMATES, I'M ROCK LEE, I LIKE TRAININGS, AND I LIKE BEING WITH OUR **LIKEABLE** SENSEI.." and at this moment Gai coughed out to emphasize that "Likeable".

So much for that distraction... and so... Lee would continue, "AND MY GOAL! WELL MY GOAL IS TO BE A GREAT NINJA EVEN IF I DON'T KNOW ANY GENJUTSUS OR NINJUTSUS!"

_He can't control his chakra? _Tenten reasoned out in her mind.

"NEXT!" Gai said, after smiling to Lee.

"Neji. Like trainings, like fighting. I want to find power so I can get revenge to a... a clan." he quickly stated.

Gai was speechless... then he spoke up, "eheh. okay..." he said.

Just then Lee widened his big eyes, "GAI-SENSEI! THAT'S THE WRONG FORMAT!"

"What?... Oh yeah... OKAY THEN, 'EHEH. OKAY..'... HOW'S THAT LEE!" Gai said in all caps.

"WELL DONE SIR!" Lee congratulated Gai like Gai just passed a test.

"THANK YOU!"

"OH.. NEXT!"

Tenten sighed, "Just Tenten. I like weapons, like my hair this way, and I like being here. My goal is... to be free from hiding to... something." Tenten said, getting sadder at the minute.

Neji stared at her at the sides of his eyes.. okay, I can take a hint of "attraction"

And Lee looked at Tenten like he just saw somebody jumped infront of him and told, "Hello kids! I'm Barney the big, stupid, violet dinosaur who looks like a dummy a with my incredibly shiny teeth!"

"OH THANK YOU MY DEAREST STUDENTS! THANK YOU FOR ATTENDING THIS CEREMONY... PLEASE ATTEND TOMORROW'S TRAINING! HAVE A GOOD DAY, MY DEAREST STUDENTS!" Gai bid them goodbye.

And this is where I leave you with your curiosity overflaming what will happen next.. hehe... actually here's what will itch your "curiosity chakra" going on..

* * *

SNEAK PEEK!

1.) Tenten meets other friends...

2.) Tenten and her new friends went on her other new friend's favorite restaurant and things actually got... got... (evil grin).. wicked!

3.) Guess who would save Tenten from her being at a sticky sutuation...

4.) Tenten's first experience at Training Grounds with real Teacher and real groupmates! First experience and it's gonna be... trouble.

5.) Guess who'll comfort our Tenten after a troubling first experience at the Training Grounds! (hint hint hint)

Hope that made you so curious! Well... Please Review if you want... Flames are welcome!


	2. It's not your fault, Tenten

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.. if I do... there would be a lot of OCs... buwa -ha -ha -ga... oops, I mean.. ha!

**Summary: **(AU)She's a princess that wants to run away from her life, and when she did ...she likes it, she meets somebody that she doesn't know.. but has a secret identity, himself. NejiTen

A/n: hey, guys! sorry if it took me a long time to continue... you see.. it's because I'm busy because of my other stories.. I hope you unterstand.. neh?

so we left off when Gai announced that training would be tomorrow.. soo.. let's start shall we?

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

An annoying alarm clock rang, but soon enough it was killed..

RIIIIIIII- the ring was stopped by a kunai... Tenten just thrusted it there..

"I hate this.." she muttered, then started to get up, she's in an apartment... an apartment that she truly owns. Nobody elses. She just setted in yesterday, after the meeting. Now.. it's pretty messy, the truth is, even she's the princess... she's not really that girly because... because... because... because that's what she really is.

She walked slugishly towards the comfort room, with a towel hanging at her shoulders, and her normal clothes (I mean that by her normal clothes, as in, knickers and a normal chinese-oriented shirt. got that?)

So she took a shower for just... probably ten minutes... when she got out, she already had worn her clothes with her towel at her head. When her hair's not dripping wet already, she threw the towel elsewhere.

She looked at her mirror, then scowled, "so much for the princess" then she smirked at the thought of her mother seeing her like that. She got her brush and brushed it like crazy! hehe... actually she never like staying long just because of fixing her hair.

She divided her hair in two parts then put them in two buns, when she was already contented with her self, she got her kunai pouch from her table, then her keys hanging at the door, then away she goes.

She smiled as she walked for the training grounds. She didn't bother to hurry, it's still early anyway (three hours and thirty minutes early particullarly, but she thought... the earlier, the better..). She walked and walked until she reached her destination. She thought she'd be the earliest in her team, but she was wrong.

"Woah! He's early!..." she smiled.

"Hey, Neji!" she greeted with her happiest smile, you could ever imagine. You would smile back to her if you see it.. but Neji, noooo, he just sat there still meditating. Tenten scowled, she doesn't like people who don't mind her when she's just trying to be nice.

"crazy" she muttered, but was startled because of what Neji replied,

"testy"

She reddened in fury., because of her sudden anger she threw a kunai directly to his chest. but Neji dodged it... but not easily.

_nice.. _he thought.

She threw even more kunais, but Neji just caught them. She got all mad, she used a technique that she invented.

She bit her thumb to make blood as ink, she opened a scroll quickly then held her thumb near it. She made a long line at the scroll, after that, the scroll closed back.. she threw it at the air, then she made handseals. The scrolls increased it's number, four.. no, five scrolls including the real one. All of a sudden it all opened, three covered Tenten's body like a ball of shield. Tenten's inside the ball of scrolls. Neji could see that because of the Byakugan. Inside, she smirked as the two scrolls began to swirl around the ball where she is... as it swirled, inside she let out a chakra and let it go through the scrolls covering her. With effort she tried to concentrate... because the two scrolls outside has writings, Tenten have to hit those writing with chakra... if she doesn't hit it with chakra, it would not let out various weapons, if she missed, the ball of scrolls protecting her would be the one destroyed. gets?

She hit all the writings perfectly. She didn't miss anything, she didn't miss ANYTHING! It's perfect.

when she got out of her scroll of ball. She was starled, because there, standing was Neji who is in a stance. Then.. around him is... a huge hole! Like a very huge rock just came down it. Then she saw her weapons scattered around. She smirked, "wow"

"Nobody had ever survived my technique yet... I'm impress" she said with a small smile. As she gathered her weapons, it doesn't disappear, that's why she has lots of weapons. Neji helped in picking her weapons, "it's not easy" he admitted.

"thanks" she uttered.

Gai and Lee came in the picture, "AH! MY FELLOW STUDENTS! HOW ARE YOU!" Gai greeted to his.. two students.

Tenten sweatdropped, and Neji just raised a brow to Gai.

_how pathetic.. _Tenten and Neji thought. Yet, Tenten replied, "I'm fine, Gai-sensei..." she replied with a cheerful smile, then... "how 'bout asking yourself, dumba.." (that's censored by the way..) Tenten muttered between her fake smile.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MY FELLOW STUDENT?" Gai asked. "Nothiiing, Gai-sensei!" Tenten smiled big.

"OH, I THOUGHT YOU'RE SAYING SOMETHING, ANYWAY LEE..." and he left his two students and flooded Lee with his attention.

"World's no. 1 deaf person.." she muttered as she turned her back.

Lee scratched his head suddenly, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, GAI-SENSEI? A PEELER LIVES ON THE BARK OF AN APPLE THREE?"

Tenten sweatdropped, "correction, Lee gets the stupid reward.."

"NO, LEE! I SAID, A **SQUIRELL** LIVES ON THE BARK OF A **MAPLE** **TREE**!" Gai repeated for Lee.

"WHAT!" Lee asked again, "A QUARELL LIVES ON THE ARC OF A SAMPLE FREE!.. GAI-SENSEI, I BELIEVE YOU MEANT, A QUARELL IS STARTED BECAUSE OF A FREE SAMPLE..."

Gai scratched his hair vigorously, "NO!" Gai replied with irritation.

"GO! GO WHERE?" Lee asked, not really getting the point.

"Can't we spar now?" Tenten asked, getting bored.

"OH RIGHT.." Gai said..

"WHAT'S TIGHT?" Lee asked,

"ME AND LEE WOULD GO TO THE HOSPITAL, WHILE YOU TWO WILL TRAIN!" Gai pointed to Tenten and Neji.

"TRAIN! WHY? DO WE NEED TO TRAVEL?" Lee asked.

Then, Gai left together with Lee. With a poof! then gone...

"Looks like we're the one left.." she said. Neji nodded.

"Now what training do you want?" Tenten asked to Neji.

"spar" Neji muttered to Tenten... "spar?"

Tenten was a little bit startled, a while ago they already fought... now he wants to SPAR?

"You serious?" Tenten asked.

"Of Course I am!" Neji answered with a glare.

"no, really? you're serious?" Tenten asked again, reassuring herself.

"Tenten..." Neji continued, "I. am. serious" he said slowly. She sighed, then just stood up from the ground.

"fine" she muttered then just started to walk.

This time, she sent two scrolls at the air. It opened as she jumped, in a glimpse she was swirling as a some kind of a hurricane made by the scrolls, and as it swirled..

weapons flew away from it!

Neji avoided all the weapons.. as the attacks continue, it's getting harder and harder to dodge. Just then, Lee came running in the training ground,

"NO! I WON'T GET INJECTED!" Lee came shouting.

Gai tried to follow Lee, but with Lee's speed without his weights, "YOU WILL NOT GET INJECTED, LEE!"

Neji stared at the atatcks of Tenten, he knew it's not easy to stop it... he knew something bad will happen.

Tenten knew Lee's there, she could sense his chakra, but the technique can't be stopped! It has to stop, or else, Lee would be hurt... _TENTEN... STOP! STOP! STOP! _she tried to budge, but the technique goes on.. then something came into her mind, _"Athena-sama, that's a great technique! I think you could only stop it when you get hurt! or the technique is already done.." _the voice of Tenten's royal butch came in her head.

_if I get hurt the technique would stop! _Tenten thought again, she caught a kunai from the hurricane.. then...

Neji was relieved when the scrolls of hurricane started to not throw weapons, and it's getting slower by the minute.

But then, he remembered something, how could Tenten have stopped it? He got all worried... and used the Byakugan. He saw nothing wrong so far, but then, he noticed Tenten hiding her left shoulder when he saw it.. BLOOD!.. Tenten got wounded, her left shoulder is strucked with a kunai.

"Tenten.." Neji muttered, full of concern, (**iA-yOh: **oh, I just love writing this fic! -evil grin-)

The scrolls fell down, together with Tenten. She fell flat on the floor. The kunai's too big, (yeah I know, she would've used a smaller one, but where would she get a smaller kunai? hunt for it at the hurricane? besides there's no time, so she had no choice but to struck that big kunai.) and too much blood is taken from her.

Her teammates run over to her, Neji's the first. He reached out inside his kunai pouch, then he got out a roll of bandage.

He searched for something, then got the bottle of cool water that Gai always brings, he poured the water to the bleeding wound. Then he touched the wound.. it needs washing, right? so that's what he's doing, she winced a bit but didn't budge. Then, Neji covered her wound with the bandage, good thing... the wound is aided early, it wasn't infected. And good thing.. Tenten's Endurance is quite high... so she's okay.. she just needs rest to recover her loss of blood, but since, Tenten's a strong girl... she can rest later one.

"MY FELLOW STUDENTS, BECAUSE TENTEN'S A BIT HURT. LEE GOT A HEARING PROBLEM. TRAINING'S DISMISSED." Gai announced.

"BUT NEJI," Gai grinned, "INTRODUCE TENTEN TO OTHER NINJAS FOR THE WHOLE DAY!"

Neji glared to Gai, but little miss Gai hood just replied with a thumbs-up then _ping! _there's one of his smiles again.

When Gai and Lee's nowhere in sight, he started to walk away with Tenten following her.

Good thing, Tenten's not getting uncomfortable with the silence. She's kinda used to it because, heck! She came from the palace! The whole time there , there was silence.

Just then, Neji saw his... hmm... his _friends_...

Funny they're gathered in a certain place...

Naruto's there sitting and eating blueberries from the bushes. Sakura's staring at Sasuke with a flower on her hand. Sasuke's leaning at a tree. Shikamaru's staring at the clouds. Ino's holding a flower then plucking its petals, "he loves me", "he do loves me" she repeated again and again. Chouji's eating chips. Kiba's playing fetch with Akamaru. Hinata's also eating blueberries. Shino's staring at an ant hill.

Neji came in the picture.

"Hey, Neji!" Naruto greeted, "who's that?"

"She's Te-.." but before he can continue..

"HE DO LOVES ME! -squeel-" Ino screamed as she she hold a petal.

"Yo, Dudette!" Kiba called to Ino, which got Ino's attention, "stop squeeling there! Ya freaking me out!"

Ino stared at Kiba becaaaaause... THE INO POLICY: Never stop Ino when she's overjoyed or else she would be mad like a SPITTING VOLCANO! The first sign of this is, staring, be ready to hide. The second is, steam coming out of her ears, REALLY need to hide. Next... DOOM!

"oh no!" Shikamaru uttered. "HIDE!" he ordered.

They we're hiding behind trees and bushes, when the second sign overtook its place. But one is forgotten, Tenten's still there wondering what's wrong.

"YOU! HIDE!" Naruto yelled to her. But nooooo, she's too confuse to sort things out.

_Why are they hiding? What did that guy with a dog do? who are they? what is cleomanthisism? what is this girl angry for? why are they so scared? why the heck am I thinking this questions? Damn, authors..._

Then FWOOM! Ino just overflamed! Then she came crashing and crashing trees. then bouncing and bouncing. But something terrible happened, she saw Hinata?

She was about to hit her with a PUNCH! this is not Ino's fault by the way, she's just a mad, and she needs to follow the... INO POLICY!...

err... scratch that last sentence.

Hinata closed her eyes shut, but was surprised to not feel anything. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw Tenten infront of her!

Ino had calmed down, but it was too late, she already hurted somebody!... sigh...

"that was a good punch," Tenten said while smirking, but then... "cough!" she began to cough blood! "too good." she uttered.

She covered her mouth with her hand, but she still continued to cough! As she cough, blood cae out of her hand, the coughing of blood can't be stop.

Then, Hinata tried to search something from her pocket... and she got a small box, she opened it and got a tablet, and run towards Tenten.

"h-here." Hinata handed out the tablet, Tenten stared at it, she got the tablet and drank it, even without the water, her cough seemed to lessen.

She got a handkerchief from her pocket, and she's all okay.

"thanks for that" she smiled to Hinata, Hinata just smiled shyly in reply.

"You saved Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a foxy grin, "I guess I owe you one"

Because of what Naruto said, Hinata blushed madly. "How 'bout we go to Ichiraku to grab a thing to eat?" Naruto asked, but then nobody seemed to agree but just Hinata. They all know Naruto eats too many, especially if Ramen is in.

"It's my treat.." Naruto sweatdropped. Then all agreed when they heard it's Naruto's treat! This is great news for them!

Tenten smiled at the sight, they're so funny for her. When she tried to walk, she suddenly fell to the ground.

"o-o-oh n-no.." Hinata stuttered.

"too much blood is taken from her, she needs to go to the hospital, right a way!" Sakura said, she knew this well because she's a medic nin.

"no.." Tenten insisted, "I don't want to go to that place.."

"but-.." Neji tried to convince her,

"no! I want to be here. I want to meet you guys. I want to... I want to have friends." she said with depression, since she's the princess... she's don't have friends because she's not allowed to go out of the mansion.

"how's this.." Sakura continued, "...I cure her for a minor treatment, and she goes to the clinic when the day ends."

"that seems like a good idea" Chouji said.

Neji looked at Tenten as a sign of asking.

Tenten nodded once with a smile.

And Sakura cured her. She can't cure her now for the major treatment, it will take a long time, and lots of chakra. Besides, it's better when she rest at the clinic first than taking all the treatment in one time.

After a few minutes, Tenten's okay. But... she still can't walk. She needs to be carried first.

Guess who will... -evil grin- ... I definitely **love** writing this fic...

"somebody needs to carry her for a while." Sakura said professionaly, well because she's really a responsible medic nin! That's why a pair of dark, onyx eyes stare at her the whole time she's healing Tenten. I don't need to say his name, because we all know who has dark, onyx eyes... neh?

* * *

If Sasuke carries her, he wouldn't even agree because he doesn't like any girl but... -evil grin again-. If Naruto carries her, Hinata would be jealous and we don't like that, and also Naruto wouldn't like that, the casts won't like that, Hinata won't like that so nobody likes it. If Shikamaru carries her, heck he will keep complaining for the whole day. If Chouji carries her... who knows when he will colapse soon, because he can't eat while carrying somebody. If Kiba carries her, heck! I don't even think he would agree. If Shino carries her, who knows she might squish one of his _beloved _kikai bugs. If Neji carries her, it's the best! everybody would be happy, and nobody can stop me from writing about Neji carrying her! N-O-B-O-D-Y! So Neji carries Tenten, is there anybody that's gonna protest, -loads a gun- is there?... (cricket sounds) good.

* * *

Everybody stared at Neji with evil grins plastered at their faces, Neji sighed, and lowered down to carry Tenten in a piggyback ride.

The one leading the group for Ichiraku is Naruto and Hinata. Then, Chouji and Shikamaru, then Ino, Kiba and Akamaru. Came next are Sasuke and Sakura, and last in the line are Tenten and Neji.

"sorry if you have to carry me." Tenten whispered to Neji.

"it's okay, Tenten." Neji whispered back.

Just then, they got at the Ichiraku.

"Naruto!" the waiter greeted.

"Hey!" Naruto greeted back, "I brought my friends!"

"Oh good.." the waiter said with a grin, while getting out a calculator his eyes got this weird sign that he looks like an obsessed-to-money guy.

They sat around a big table. At the middle sat Naruto and Hinata, then Shikamaru, then Ino, then Chouji, then Shino, thne Kiba and Akamaru, then Sasuke and Sakura, then Neji and Tenten.

Which means, Tenten sits beside Naruto.

They discussed their orders... Naruto called out to Ayame, the waitress "Hey! Two Beef Ramen, Five Regular Ramen, and Four Chicken Ramen!"

"right-o, Naruto!" Ayame said with a thumb-up!

"Sorry if I hurted you -umm.." Ino apologized, stopping because she doesn't know her name.

"Tenten... Just Tenten" she said. She can't tell her last name, right?

"oh? what's your last name, Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"... I can't tell you..." Tenten said, sweating.

Naruto got all curious, "why?"

"be-because..." good thing.. Ayame came and stopped the conversation.

Two beef ramen is for Hinata and Naruto. Four Chicken Ramen for Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten. And the others get Regular Ramen.

"so Tenten, I'm really sorry about-.." Ino apologized.

"It's okay.. you didn't mean it anyway.." Tenten said with a smile.

"Tenten, I'm Hyu-... I'm Hinata." Hinata introduced.

"Ugumake gnawuto! (Uzumaki Naruto)" he's talking with his mouth full. "He meant, Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata repeated.

"Shikamaru. Nara."

"Uchiha Ino!" (insert Sasuke's glare here)

"Akimichi -slurp- Chouji"

"... Aburame Shino..."

"Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. And this is Akamaru!" pointing to Akamaru. Akamaru barks.

"Uchiha.. Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to meet you all!" Tenten said with a cheerful smile.

Just then.. "ARGH!" some random guy yelled, because he got all mad! His companion made him to be angry so.. Naruto got all surprised he threw the bowl of Ramen, and it fell to Tenten's head. "oops, Sorry Tenten-chan.." Naruto apologized.

Neji glared at Naruto. "It's okay, Naruto. It's not your fault anyway." when the man heard this, he saw what happened. Because he's mad and out of control.

"ARE YOU ACCUSING ME, LADY!" the man yelled to Tenten while holding on her collar.

"I'm not saying tha.."

"YOU NEED A LESSON!" he yelled again. He was about to punch Tenten at the left shoulder, where her wound is.. when somebody stopped him.. Guess who...

"Don't you have respect left?" Neji said while holding the ball of fist of the man.

Neji punched him with a whee! I mean, with a POW!

And away he goes to outerspace.. to the wall, I mean.

they decided to run away, because it will not be good to fight there or anything, the group of ninjas run away with Hinata leaving a **gold **piece at the counter. "S-s-sorry f-for the m-mess" she apologized and followed up to her friends.

With Tenten on the back of Neji, she began to cough, its almost the end of the day. "guys, I'm gonna take Tenten to the clinic now.."

"sure.." Naruto agreed, it's almost evening already.

"Hinata you go to our apartment now, I'll come home soon" Neji said.

"okay, Neji-nisan" Hinata said.

Tenten.. she doesn't know why, but relieved when she realized they don't have a _special _relationship.

And away they go, minding their own business. while Tenten and Neji go for the clinic.

"so many things happened today." Tenten whispered to Neji.

"hn."

"I have a cough. I have a wound. I'm here riding at your back, AND my hair's all sticky." she said, ending the sentence with a small laugh.

"how funny"

They reached the clinic. There Tenten is laid on a bed. The nurse came in and examined Tenten.

"A quick hot bath, and a complete rest would take things good." the nurse said, "Good thing she's a strong one."

Tenten's guided by a nurse towards a small bathroom. After a few minutes Tenten came out wearing the clinic's dress and her hair not tied. Instead her hair is flowing free.

"I see you already combed your hair." the nurse said with a smile.

"No, I haven't yet" Tenten said. The nurse was a bit startled, she just remembered there's no comb or even a brush is inside the bathroom.. which means, her hair is naturally beautiful. Tenten laid at the bed again.

The nurse left for a while to bring in some medicine. So the two are left... nobody else, it is a public room, but there's still no people around.. nobody seemed to be hurt at that time.

"It's nice to be clean." she laughed a little. Neji sat to a chair beside the bed of Tenten.

"how are you now?"

"I'm fine!" she answered.

Tenten's smiling, but Neji knows something is not good.

"what's wrong?" he asked plainly.

"nothing's wrong."

"yes there is something." Neji insisted.

She stared at him, then she let her true feelings out. Depression overtook her.

"it's all my fault" she said.

Neji was a bit confuse, "what?"

"it's been a bad day.. and it's all my fault."

Neji stood up from his chair, and started to walk away, "see you tomorrow." he bade goodbye.

Tenten's left alone at the room... but then, Neji got back. "Tenten.."

"hm?"

"it's not your fault." Neji turned his back again, "trust me."

Tenten just replied with a smile and a simple, "Thank You."

End of Chapter..

* * *

WOOT! WOOT! I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT! YAHOO! I finished them all! hehe... actually it took me a LOONG time to finish that... it's because I have lots of Sneak Peeks for here, neh? AND, I guess it's not fair that it took me a long time to update then give you a short chapter... I guess that's not good.. sigh.. it's so hard to write a long story in just one time.. so anyway, thank you for reviewing! Please Review... 


End file.
